Vyra
"Hope can do powerful things. Turn to it in times of need, for it will guide you through the chaos." ''-Vyra'' Born to rich political idealists Annette and Mikal Amirana on the beautiful planet of Naboo, Vyra (pronounced 'Veera') spent her childhood raising her two younger sisters after both her parents were assassinated. At the young age of twelve, Vyra left her siblings in the hands of her aunt and uncle, and journeyed to Coruscant to involve herself in politics. After years of training, Vyra became a member of the New Republic Senate, serving as governor and senator for various planets including Fondor. When she was twenty, Vyra became forcibly involved in some less-than-noble endeavors. As a result, her career as a senator came to an end, as did her marriage to ex-Jedi Master Raan Jade. She lost everything, including many of her friends. Determined to change her ways, Vyra left the Known Galaxy for a time. She has recently returned, taking refuge in the dense forests of the Gallo Mountains of Naboo as a sort of hermit. Appearance “''She has the figure of a goddess, a face like spun glass and a voice that could hypnotize a Falleen'',” say those that have seen her. Vyra disregards such frivolous assertions of her appearance as nothing more than flattery; statements like that make her nervous and self-conscious, and she refuses to believe them. In her eyes, she’s just a simple girl with deep honey-brown eyes and long, light brown hair. She stands at five feet five inches, with skin the color of fresh cream and pouting strawberry-kissed lips that turn slightly upwards at the corners, creating the illusion of a constant smile. Strange brown and gold marks decorate the surface of both hands, some spiral in design, others an odd marriage of uneven lines and flowing vine-like patterns that gave the motif a severe look. They run up and down her hands, encircling all fingers, and tapering off at the wrist. All fingers except for the ring finger, which had been left blank and alone. Rarely seen by anyone other than the creatures of Naboo’s deep forests, Vyra has quite a limited wardrobe. Most of what she wears are the tattered remains of her once grand senatorial gowns, now dirty and worn echoes of their formerly glorious selves. When she can, she sneaks into the markets of nearby cities and steals bolts of fabric, which she then cuts and drapes over and around her body, holding it in place with rope and metal bands. She prefers not to wear shoes as she only has one pair of old combat boots, but does don them when the weather gets rough. Personality Poised. Passionate. Diplomatic. Determined. Stubborn. Sly. And, perhaps, a bit of an idealist at times. Though she has not retained her position in the Senate, Vyra is still a politician through and through. Every word is meticulously chosen, sugar-coated evenly, and delivered with charm, every gesture weighed before given to determine its value. She is a hard worker, and takes pride in being able to talk her way peacefully out of almost any situation and keeps a host of verbal weaponry just behind her lips. “Dangerous yet diplomatic,” observed a friend of hers. Vyra has a gentle way about her. Even when threatened or backed into a corner, she rarely raises her voice. In fact, sometimes it’s difficult to tell if she’s upset at all, because her voice retains the same calm, collected, melodious tone through any situation. Her most expressive feature is her eyes. A deep honey-brown, they can drown you in love just as easily as they can cut your soul to shreds. But Vyra has a tendency to let herself run wild with emotions, both positive and negative. It is also one of the reasons she felt the need to cut herself off from the Force, for when wearing the Amulet, it turned her into something dangerous. She continues to try very hard to make the right choices concerning feelings and emotions. Her hermitage has made her rather aloof and indifferent when it comes to things outside her little world, a sad drawback to secluding herself away from human interaction. If you come calling for aide, don’t expect her to jump up and help without a little prodding. Her Past (under construction) Her Present Vyra is a broken young woman. There had been a time when her name had carried weight in the New Republic Senate, when her ring finger had a wedding band, when her actions and words could shape the future of planets. Vyra Amirana Jade, Senator of Fondor and member of the New Republic, wife of ex-Jedi Master Raan Jade, mother of Lyra Jade, friend to all. That’s who she’d been. But no longer. So Vyra left this galaxy, left her past, and left her old self. She journeyed outside of Known Space with a plan to return someday as a new person. Time past slowly for Vyra, quickly for the Known Galaxy. But return she did. Now, she lives alone in the abandoned ruins deep in the Gallo Mountains of Naboo as a sort of eclectic hermit, only visiting Theed and the surrounding cities when she absolutely must. She is rarely seen by humans. Sometimes, adventurous children running through the forests will catch a glimpse of her. Many of the villagers believe her to be the Naboo Moon Goddess, Shiraya. All nonsense, of course. Her Future *Vyra has tasked herself with protecting the Amulet (the Force-magnifying necklace given to her long ago), for if it falls into the wrong hands, it will wreak havoc on the galaxy. This is one of the reasons she went into hiding. *She has heard rumors of dark things happening on Yavin IV. Vyra plans to investigate this as soon as she can. With a sigh, you turn away With a deepening heart, no more words to say You will find that the world has changed forever. The trees are now turning from green to gold And the sun is now fading I wish I could hold you closer... '' The Amulet Around her neck, Vyra wears a thin chain of silver adorned with three softly glowing white gemstones. They '''magnify the Force powers of anyone wearing the necklace or touching the stones, turning even the most weak of Force Users into dangerous weapons.' The stones had originally been set in a black wristband, worn by Raan Jade, and upon learning of Vyra’s connection to the Force, he gifted it to her. After their divorce, Vyra destroyed the wristband and set the jewels in a necklace instead. This piece of jewelry had been passed down to Raan Jade by his mother, but it is unclear exactly where it came from or what stone the jewels are. Raan and Vyra have theorized that it dates back to before the Old Republic, where it was used to win great battles of old. It has never been tested scientifically, and not many know of its existence. The raw Force power channeled through the stones reflects that of whoever wears it, and it’s very difficult to control. Think of the Amulet as a sort of gateway, or a dam. It draws on the Force as it holds it back until the wearer activates it, and the dam breaks, letting loose a tidal wave of pure energy that is then directed into the Force adept. Controlling such power would be like directing an active hose on a fire engine. Difficult, unless one is trained in such things. As far as she knows, the jewels of the Amulet cannot be destroyed, though she’s tried many times. This Amulet would be the undoing of the galaxy if it fell into the wrong hands. This is why (among a few other personal reasons) Vyra has chosen to hide herself away. She hopes that this will keep the Amulet, and herself, safe. The few people that know of its existence are listed here: *Vyra *Raan Jade *Karana Malora *Xaxan Zadicus *Dr. Ronin Matango There is a small catch, however. The Amulet seems to have a preference for Vyra. For another to command it’s full power and potential, Vyra must be in close proximity to the jewels, or the power generated will be weak in comparison. Vyra suspects this “bonding” between herself and the Amulet happened when Raan Jade first gave her the gemstone-encrusted wristband. He seemed to ‘shift’ the power to her and her alone. Though she cannot use it’s power anymore, she is still connected to it. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Political Leaders Category:JvS RP Category:Humans